The present invention relates to a multi-chip-module with a plurality of chips mounted on a multilayer circuit board. The present invention relates particularly to a multi-chip-module provided with a simply structured highly reliable cooling system for cooling the heat generated by the chips consuming a large electric power.
As shown in FIG. 26 and FIG. 27 (disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 226946/1986), the conventional multi-chip-module is of such a structure that a set of two bellows 60 for absorbing the thermal deformation of the chip 1 which is caused during its operation, the assembling error, and the like, and a cooling system comprising a cap 61 and fins 62 are provided for each of the chips 1, and that coolant 11 flows in from one of the bellows and flows out from the other to remove the heat generated by the chip 1 through the fins 62. However, the above-mentioned conventional technique is extremely complicated in terms of the structure, and requires a large number of fine cooling components. As a result, many assembling steps are needed for its fabrication. At the same time, there is a problem that it is difficult to assemble many chips in a batch. Also, there are many joints provided between the bellows and the cap, and the cap and the fins, leading to a possibility of coolant leakage due to corrosion affecting such joints. Hence there is a problem of lowering reliability of a main frame computer during long time use.